Unjust
by Anonymous Hijink
Summary: The execution of an innocent woman. The anger of a brother. The broken heart of a prince. And the hatred for one man.


**Hi again. I know I should be working on my unfinsished stories, but this one just keeps interfering, so here it is. The first chapter of Unjust. Expect many more to follow.**

**I don't own Bleach, of any kind.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Return**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_The darkness of the dungeon surrounded me as I walked towards two moonlight cells. A woman with pale silver hair and light blue eyes, wearing an elegant purple dress, stood at the bars of her cell while three wolves paced agitatedly in the other, one was a midnight black, the second a dark reddish-brown and the third was an extremely pale grey. My eyes glanced over the wolves, seeing that their once clearly visible muscles had weakened. I sighed sadly, as my eyes turned to the woman in the other cell, as our eyes met a tear fell from each of our eyes as we stared at each other. The wolves collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion, as they fell asleep._

_My eyes remained locked on the only other human in the dungeon; our eyes remained locked on each other's as I walked towards her cell door. She gave me a sad smile as she reached her hand out of her cell, my own hand catching it as I returned her smile. Even though we did not say anything we understood each other well enough to know the others feelings, we had been together long enough that words were not necessary._

"_I'm sorry." I whispered to her._

"_As am I." She whispered back as she pulled her hand back, I made no move to stop her._

"_I wish there was something I could do." I said as I turned to leave. _

_I was almost at the door that lead back to the palace when she spoke. "Find me in the next life." I turned to her in a swift movement, my eyes wide. She gave me a gentle smile as she continued. "I know what you're planning and I won't try to disused you, you're far too stubborn for that. I hope you can remember me once you are through with your plans. I know I will remember you." Her smile changed into a teasing smirk as she stepped back from the bars that held her. "Your determination borders stupidity at times, but that's one reason I love you. So don't you dare forget me." It sounded like an order._

_I gave a snort of amusement despite the situation as I, too, smirked, though it held a darkness to it that few had ever seen. We nodded to each other as I again turned to the door, she did not call me back this time but I caught her quiet farewell as I closed the door behind me._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

An albino teenager awoke as the first rays of light filtered in through the window of the room he had slept in the night before; his golden eyes swept the room on reflex as he pushed himself into a sitting position. A dresser stood across the room from the bed with a desk and chair resting by the wall facing the door, a thick folder and a plush tiger sitting on it's surface, the teenager inclined his head in greeting to the stuffed toy, which nodded back, before continuing his survey of the room, finally allowing his eyes to settle on the shoulder bag, rucksack and his wrapped kendo sword. The sword in truth was new, the last one he'd used had broken in the final match of a competition a little over a year ago, and still didn't quite feel right in his hands, but that hadn't stopped him from winning the tournament in Tokyo just last week.

Feeling a slight smirk crawl onto his lips the albino pushed the covers away from him and swung his legs over the side of the mattress. He stretched tiredly, having only slept about five hours since he'd only arrived in Karakura a little after one that morning, meaning that he hadn't gone back to the clinic, knowing that his presence would wake at least one of the Kurasaki's, most likely Isshin, instead he had stayed the remainder of the night at his friends apartment. Shippuu had been happy enough to have company for a while, and the two had talked for the entire trip from the train station, nothing to do with what was happening in the Spiritual Realms. The both of them were worried enough about what was happening with Awai, Shippuu's twin sister and Aojiroi's girlfriend/wife/soul mate, he wasn't quite sure which term they were using at the moment, the captain of the Shadow Corp, the Royal Guards black ops unit.

Sighing heavily the albino shook his head, walked over to his rucksack, removed a set of clothes, and headed out into the hall for a shower. Shippuu had already left for school he was sure, he certainly couldn't sense the younger Shinigami anywhere nearby, the likelihood of his friend doubling back somewhere on the path to meet up with him were high though. The albino's lips twitched upwards into a small smile at the thought of his best friend/brother-in-law/personal guard's antics, he took his job seriously that much was sure.

Returning to the room that was his on the few occasions that he stayed at Shippuu's, they were too few for his liking really but he had little choice what with travelling as much as he did for kendo, and twitched his lips into a smile at his mod soul, Takai, who he'd smuggled out of the palace along with the gigai that he and his two captains, along with their mod soul's, owned from their time within the palace walls. Hauling nine gigai across a world had been long and boring, Shippuu had shrugged unrepentantly when he had delivered the younger man's share of false bodies, Arashi, Shippuu's mod soul, had ignored the entire exchange from his perch on the captain's desk. Awai and Juri's reactions had been similar enough to cause the albino to huff in annoyance, which in turn caused the two females of the group to giggle, from what Hoshi had told him Hana no Tsuki Ookami and her siblings had been laughing outright.

Lifting his shoulder bag, rucksack and kendo sword from by the door, Aojiroi wasn't at all surprised to find Takai sitting in his bag, reading one of his books that he had slipped into the fabric case for the mod soul to read, the albino had never liked confining his artificial soul, none of them had, it was why they each had a gigai of their own as well as a plush body, it was also why Awai was working on some animal gigai, a large dog for Juri, a Falcon for Arashi and a tiger-like cat for Takai. Working out what forms to give to the assassin and guard's mod's had been easy to decide, Juri's reflected Awai's affiliation with canines and Arashi's Shippuu's for birds, Takai had been the problem and had eventually agreed to the form of a cat.

Slipping out of the apartment was easily enough done, the albino simply locked the door on his way out with the spare key, making a mental note to slip the tiny piece of metal to his friend the next time he saw him, and strolled casually down the street in the direction of the Kurosaki clinic.

Most of his walk was quiet and solitary, with only the occasional near-silent rustle of pages as Takai turned a page from his bag that he would have been unlikely to hear had he not been best friends with an ex-black ops operative and married to the current captain of the Shadow Corp, spending practically all of his time with the Tsukimishi twins had heightened his senses not long after he had met them. Having Shippuu slip into a room unnoticed and then sneak up behind him had almost earned the black haired man a nasty gash or sudden lack of limb quite often back in the early days, it was one of the reasons that they hadn't been on the greatest of terms in the begging. Awai had, if it were possible, been infinitely worse, ducking into a room and standing in front of him without anyone, Shippuu and Juri included, noticing her until she cleared her throat, nearly making him jump. It was, he though, rather unfair that they could blend so easily into the background that it was practically impossible to locate them in an open courtyard despite the fact that Awai would stand out in just about any situation you put her in.

A light chuckle sounding just beside his left shoulder brought the albino out of his thoughts, his gold eyes flickering over to glance at the familiar long black hair and Emerald green eyes of Shippuu. "What?" He managed to ask with only a hint of irritation lining his throat.

Shippuu chuckled again before answering. "Do you have any idea how amusing your face is when you get frustrated?"

Aojiroi simply shook his head and sighed, earning another chuckle from his best friend, and continued on the trek to the Kurosaki Clinic.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ichigo sighed heavily as he exited the Urahara Shop, the crazy blond having called an emergency meeting with the entire group; Ishida, Inoue and Chad were at his sides. A migraine was pounding on the insides of his temples and he was seriously considering just going back home. Passing an alley there was a faint sound of a commotion and then a large black dog shot out of the alley mouth, what could have been a self-satisfied smirk on its lips, a very familiar baldric strapped bag dropping to the ground as it scurried past.

A loud groaning and irritated muttering was drifting from the darkened depths of the alley. Chuckling under his breathe Ichigo lent down and picked up the dropped bag, waiting for its owner to emerge from the alley.

The bleached out copy of Ichigo stalked out of the shadowed area muttering curses that Ichigo knew he should not know, let alone utter, and brushing dust from his jeans. Shaking his head in something between disbelief and amusement, Ichigo held the bag out to his albino double.

The gold-eyed teen took the baldric strap with a mutter that sounded like a thanks and, barely sparing a glance at Ichigo's friends, stated simply, _"The day of severance is here." _Oddly enough, the albino had spoken in French, rather than the more common Spanish or Latin.

Just as a smile, a predatory dangerous one, pulled at Ichigo's lips, the albino took off down the street at a casual walk, a familiar head of black hair joining him not more than a block further along than the group of mostly shocked teens.

A single thought was running through Ichigo's head for the rest of the day, _I cannot wait to see their reactions when they finally figure things out. Who he was referring to was a fact that even he was unlikely to know._


End file.
